When selecting a product or service to buy, a shopper may consider factors such as his/her social (e.g., environmental), health, financial, and/or other objectives. The shopper translates these objectives into product attributes that reflect the extent to which particular products are aligned with the shopper's objectives. Typically, when given a choice a shopper will choose a product, for example a specific brand, size, type of container, etc., that meets at least to some minimum degree the objectives the shopper desire to achieve through the purchase. The shopper may have to make tradeoffs between different attributes. To an average shopper, this product selection process is often difficult and time consuming, especially when the number of products to choose from is large and different products have different sets of product attributes, product information is scattered and it is not always obvious to the shopper which product attribute(s) will influence the user's objectives without requiring close examination.